


Running with skeletons

by geeky_productions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters will be introduced in later chapters, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus and blue, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, are cinnamon rolls, reader is a bitch at first, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_productions/pseuds/geeky_productions
Summary: "DO YOU MIND IF WE RUN WITH YOU HUMAN!" the tall skeleton with the red flowing cape is loud and does NOT know the meaning of personal space. The shorter very blue skeleton is just grinning with two starry blue eyes as the two wait for y/n's response. "uhhh... sorry but..." before she can finish the two monsters each take an arm, effectively forcing her to join them on their own jog. oh great, this'll be a fun ride. While running from her problems as usual, Y/n meets our favorite two cinnamon rolls. The barrier has been broken for a few years now, and humans and monsters have an... iffy relationship with monsters to say the least.
Relationships: Reader/Papyrus(Underfell), Reader/Papyrus(Undertale), Reader/Sans(Underfell), Reader/Sans(undertale), reader/Papyrus(underswap), reader/Sans(underswap)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Running with skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Short short first chapter, but it's just to establish the plotline at first. the next chapter should be longer. hope you guys enjoy it. Beta read by TaDiVi

With the sun just peeking above the treeline of the parks forest your breath comes out in little puffs of frost. Your mind's been buzzing like a hive of angry bees, what, with what's been going on in the city lately? Yeah, right, that and a thousand thoughts of what you've been doing wrong since day one.  
You're mumbling about how people just do not understand. that being a barista is already stressful enough and that,

  
"No, Karen you can not use a Starbucks card at the dreamy's coffee, please stop giving me your Starbucks gift card." You can not recount how many times someone has tried to use a Starbucks gift card at your boss's small owned coffeehouse. You were too busy mumble-yelling at an invisible Karen that you Don't notice two figures behind you until you feel a rough tap on your shoulder. You shriek in surprise and look behind you, overwhelmed by the towering skeleton wearing a long flowing red cape and full body armor. Now that you did not expect to see when you turned around.

  
"HELLO! HUMAN, MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY FRIEND THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!" this skeleton obviously has no idea as to what is an appropriate volume for a simple conversation. He indicates his friend, pointing lower. A short skeleton also in armor and donning blue. His bright eye lights look like stars. Without waiting for a response the Blue, short skeleton speaks up

  
"Hello!! We were wondering if you would like to join us for our very special training jog! We see you often alone and wanted to invite you!" The smaller skeleton seems to be a bit too energetic for your liking at the moment. you try to think of a way to let them down a little gentle. But then your phone dings signalling a text message.  


"umm, hold that thought for just a moment..." You were expecting it to be your co-worker asking if you were free. That would have been a saving grace. However... that is not what you get. Instead you wince when you see who just texted you. It's your parents, whom you don't have the best relationship with right now. they want you to come to lunch in a few minutes. You look from the text to the expectant skeletons a few times. then sigh in resignation. sending a text telling your parents you're already busy.  
"about that offer?" It technically wasn't a lie.


End file.
